


On Any Given Day

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Summary: It's not normal.Disclaimer: Absolutely not mine.





	

Harry's not sure about normal any more. Normal used to be waking up in his closet-sized room under the stairs and enduring the Dursleys. Then normal became having his own bed, his friends around him, learning magic. Now normal was a tent - albeit a very nice tent, as tents went - with just one friend - searching across Britain. 

He glances over at Hermione, seeing her red-rimmed eyes as she flipped through that book. Again. Looking for a clue she might've missed. On any given day, they would be back in Hogwarts, attending a class. Hermione would be waving her hand, ready with the answers. Ron would be rolling his eyes and hoping not to be called on. Harry squashes down the ache at Ron leaving them again. Whatever he feels, Hermione has to hurt worse. 

Getting to his feet, Harry wanders over to her, taking hold the book and gently tugging it. "You need a rest." 

She makes a noise of protest, keeping hold of the book. "Harry, I won't be able to figure this out without reading!"

"You won't be good for anything if you don't sleep." He pulls a little harder and this time, Hermione lets go. Her scowl is almost endearing but it fades the longer Harry looks at her. He closes the book and sets it down, not taking his eyes off Hermione. "Go lie down." He tries for stern but it comes out in a plea. 

She huffs and drops her eyes, turning her face toward the table and the lantern on it. "All right. But just for a little while. I need - we need to figure this out." She stands up, too close to Harry, and their eyes meet again. 

If this was any normal day, he'd smile and step aside, but today is not like those in the past. This time, Harry cups Hermione's cheeks before she can move. This time, he leans in and presses a kiss to her mouth. This time, there is only the slightest sound from her before she kisses him back and she wraps her arms around him. 

This is not any normal day.


End file.
